Orin And Areina's Party
by Reina Grayson
Summary: with everything going on, a celebration may be the one thing that can bring SOME joy to the team. #19 in Collaboration series


Orin and Areina's Party

Meygan had seen something was up with Eolus aka Komos, but he wouldn't admit to anything, thus the pride of being a demi god. The 16 year old had got to Terry's girlfriend to get some advice about getting a guy to admit he liked her out in the open.

"Alright, so what did you have in mind, Dana?" Meygan asked, after explaining her situation to the 20 year old.

"Well, the outfit says everything." Dana stated, thinking about what Meygan was wearing.

It was blue jeans, a Black t-shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt and sneakers. Dana knew exactly what the demoness needed, and so she went to work going through the girl's closet. It didn't take long before she found the perfect thing that would drive the quarter god crazy. Meygan took the clothes and headed into the adjoining bathroom.

When she emerged, she looked totally different. She was now dressed in a pink long sleeved shirt that fell off the shoulder. A maroon colored skirt, which flared out at her waist to her upper thighs. A black petticoat was under the flared skirt, and she wears black thigh high stockings with velvet maroon colored ankle boots.

"I HATE pink, but to be honest, it would be a nice change. I think this will get Kevin to notice me even more, not that I need it with him. Thanks Dana, this should get Eolus good." Meygan said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"I'm sure that he'll admit he likes you out in the open after seeing you in this." Dana stated.

"I need to go see if Mathen will finally come to one of his own birthday parties, you head on to the common area." Meygan said, and with that she headed out of her room to get her brother.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

There had been a few close calls with everyone losing their minds from being on Watchtower for so long, but today was a special day. The entire common area of Watchtower was decorated with fire and water as Serenity got everything done. With every party that ever involved Mathen or Orin, they always snuck in a bit of an earth element to the decorations to honor Marik, who died when he and his twin, Mathen along with Orin were one. The Atlantean had every memory he had ever encountered, and remembered his fallen friend.

They were the Three Musketeers, as Uncle Wally called them. They were always together, as the two team leaders were often hanging out, training. It was Marik who learned the fastest. It was him that gained his magic first. He was the one that died first to protect Mathen and Orin. An infant whose promise was so vast, even Doctor Fate was in awe; and his life was taken before his true light was ever shone.

Today the decorations of fire were used for Areina and water, of course, for Orin. Word had gotten around that they were soul mates and everyone was getting ready…..well all but one.

The oldest Grayson child was in his room, thinking so much about what was missing from his life. He had an old photo of three children that he looked at often and he wasn't up for a party.

"Oh Marik, not only do I miss you, but I wish you could have meet the family. We are all happy, but things aren't going so well right now." Mathen said as he focused on the two boys that looked like each other.

They seemed so happy playing in the sandbox and Mathen stared at the boy in the green striped onesies. "You know, you have a cousin, Areina. She's got a fire power that was passed down from her mother. I know, if you were here to meet her that day, you'd be as shocked as I was. Dad never talked about Aunt Reiena, but what I've learned about her from hearing everyone say that she'd be proud of her daughter, well she would be."

Mathen was lost in thought when there came a knock on his door.

"Mathen, everything's ready, we just need you." The feminine voice said.

"You know me, Meygan; I'm not going." Mathen answered.

There was nothing more and he was once again alone, just the way he wanted to be on this day.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Everyone waited for Meygan to return with her brother, but when she did return she was alone, the adults didn't say anything. They didn't want to try and force him out of his room, but that's when Areina and Orin looked at each other.

"We'll see if we can't get him to come out." Areina said, and with that she and her Atlantean soul mate headed out to get the 21 year old fire wizard.

Once they were gone, everyone gathered around the 16 year old. They couldn't believe that she was wearing pink. Ever since she was killed by Deathstroke, Meygan hadn't worn pink; seeing as she now had a demon living inside of her.

"Meygan, what's with the change?" Billy asked.

"Just thought I'd try something new, since everyone's seen the same clothes with me for years." Meygan said, but that's when she felt her mate going through her mind. _"You like what you see. Don't worry; you get to see plenty more. I'm only doing this because of that jerk Eolus."_

_ "You are so hot when you're being devious." Kevin said back to her._

Eolus was awestruck, and he didn't know what to say, so he went with his only defense. "Nice look, but you sure you didn't swap places with you from another universe?"

Meygan wanted to let Mona just tear him a new one, but she needed to get through his defenses, so she said nothing, just smiled at him.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

They arrived at the door that was Mathen room and Areina let Orin try his luck.

"Mathen, come on, the party's waiting." Orin said after lightly knocking.

"Sorry Orin, not this year." Mathen said through the door.

"Let me try, sweetie. Mathen, it's Areina, can we just talk for a bit?" Areina said, hoping to have some luck with getting her cousin out of his room. "Why don't you head back and I'll be there soon."

Orin agreed but didn't leave without getting a kiss. It wasn't a minute later that the door opened and Mathen let his cousin enter.

"This is the first birthday that's we've hung out, so I want to tell you….I don't celebrate my birthday. It wouldn't be fair." Mathen said as he sat down on his bed.

"Look, Mathen; I know what it's like not having someone around that you wish with all your heart for. You lost Marik **that** day, but the day I was born, I lost my mother. The thing that made it harder for me was that time travel trip last year. Knowing that she was proud of me was all I ever wanted, and when I finally saw her, she told me that she **was** proud; not only that she had a child that grew into someone like me, but that there was someone to carry on her legacy." Areina said, sitting on the bed next to her cousin.

"You know how I said that Deathstroke said something about Rave when we were at the prison, well he mentioned Marik, and the plot of what happened the day he died. I was so angry that I grabbed him by the throat. I just wanted to strangle him right then and there, if Orin hadn't been there, I probably would have." Mathen said.

"Terry and I knew it wasn't about Meygan. Now you know what I felt when he said that about mom not being there when dad died. I've read Bruce's files and believe me when I say I'd have loved nothing more than to just have fried him where he stood. If you hadn't gotten between us, I don't know what I would have done." Areina said, hoping to connect with her older cousin.

"You're right; thanks Areina. Maybe I will go to the party." Mathen said; a sad tone in his voice.

"I don't know if Orin ever told you, but he does something special to honor Marik every year. How about this year you find out what that is?" Areina said with a small smile.

Mathen was finally getting what all she was saying and smiled. "Alright, let's go."

With that, the Grayson cousins stood up and headed out of Mathen's room.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Everyone was talking in small groups, seeing as the party was put on hold to see if Mathen would be attending this year. Orin, Kevin, Meygan and Molly were in one group.

"You really think Areina can get Mathen out of his room?" Kevin asked.

"She and Mathen share a loss, I'm sure she can say the right thing to bring him to the party." Orin remarked.

"I don't think we can understand what it's like to not have someone around anymore. I mean I was just a baby when we lost Meygan, but thanks to Aunt Raven, she's still with us." Molly said. For being just 11 years old, she was very wise.

In another group, Kaldur, Dick, Serenity, M'gann and Conner were talking. They watched over the groups of children. Vincent missed Brian not speeding around, but with him in the coma; it's hard to have any fun. The young archer stayed off in his own area while everyone talked. His mother was pretty much doing the same thing, seeing as she somehow lost Wally.

"We'll get Wally back; we just have to find out how the past was changed." Conner said; worried about not only Artemis, but the fact that they lost Wally and no one really knows how.

"The Legion of Doom is behind it, I know they are. They did this to drive us into hiding and take over the world." Dick said.

"We'll stop them, honey, don't worry." Serenity said as she comforted her husband.

As everyone continued talking, they were surprised when they heard two different sets of footsteps coming their way. As they turned their attention to the hall, everyone was smiling. Areina and Mathen were heading their way, and they knew that Mathen had been persuaded to come to his own birthday party.

Orin headed over to the cousins, and once the three honorees were together, everyone said Happy Birthday to them. Mathen and Orin were born on the same day, and Areina was born just three days before the boys' first birthday. With everything going on, the original and second generation teams decided that, since they were all together, they would have one big party for the three of them.

Mathen was still weary of the party; he just couldn't help but think that it was wrong to celebrate without his twin brother. One thing Mathen didn't know was that this was a double meaning party.

"Before we begin with the birthday festivities; Areina and I have an announcement to make." Orin said, taking the chance to say what most didn't know.

"Orin has asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Areina stated, taking the reins from her boyfriend…sorry fiancé.

The crowd of teens and adults came up to the couple and congratulated them on the engagement, but Mathen was the first to do so.

"My cousin is marrying my best friend; I hope you find happiness in your lives from now on. But one word of advice Orin; you hurt Areina in any way and dad will have to wait in line to kill you." Mathen said.

Dick and Serenity were happy that Mathen was coming out of his shell, and they hoped that he would celebrate with them.

"I don't know Mathen; I think you'd have to fight Dick for that right." Orin said; a laugh in his voice.

Dick had always been protective of his departed twin's child, but the two 21 year old boys were right, Dick would skewer anyone that hurt his niece emotionally, mentally, or physically. Right now, he was glad to see that she had found someone that truly cared for her. So there would be no skewering in the foreseeable future, at least not within the hero family; the villains, however, were a different story.

Orin headed over to a spot he had stood in before and pulled something from his belt. When everyone saw it, they knew what it was for, all but Terry, Areina, Mathen, Dana and Max. The half Atlantean set the candle in the holder that was there and lit it, then stood back for everyone to see.

"Θα ήθελα να γνωρίζετε ότι δεν έχετε ξεχάσει. Όλοι λείπετε Marik. Σας παρακαλώ να μην εκδικηθεί για χρονολόγηση ξάδερφό σας." Orin said as he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Everyone followed suit as they heard Marik's name and when they heard footsteps, they all looked up and the candle was still lit, but Orin had walked over to his fiancé and his best friend. Soon enough, Terry walked over to the three with a curious look on his face.

"I know that look, Terry; I said 'I wanted you to know that you are not forgotten. We all miss you Marik. Please do not haunt me for dating your cousin.' " Orin said.

Mathen didn't know what to say; he knew that Orin remembered Marik, even though he died at a young age, thus was the memory of an Atlantean.

"Why a brown candle?" Areina asked.

"Marik had already developed his magic, and had he lived, he would be a mid-level earth wizard. The brown candle represents his connection to the earth and rock." Orin told her.

As things wound down from the memorial, everyone enjoyed the Birthday/Engagement party. Areina left the large group and went to find her half-brother. It wasn't long before his heat signature had given him away and she headed to his hiding spot.

"Hey, Vincent." Areina said as she flew up to the spot where he and Brian had pulled the prank of the century.

"Leave me alone." Vincent said, a tone in his voice.

"It's a party; I know you can't help but think about Brian and Wally, but do you doubt that we'll find a way to save them?" Areina told her little brother.

"I know we'll find a way, but I finally had a brother, and a dad." Vincent said, not realizing that he revealed the reason for his being alone at the party.

Areina didn't say anything, reason being that she felt the same about having a brother after 18 years. "You heard the announcement Orin and I made, didn't you?"

"What announcement?" Vincent asked, having been zoned out the whole time.

"Orin and I are engaged, and before you say anything, I think Mathen and Uncle Dick have first dibs **if** Orin hurts me." Areina said, hoping that small bit of comedy would cheer Vincent up.

Her plan worked as he smiled and looked right at her. "Alright, I'll put an arrow up his butt if he breaks your heart."

"I doubt he will, but alright." Areina said; smiling back at her brother. Deep down inside, she was glad that it wasn't Artemis that had vanished, as she would have lost her brother.

"How about we get down there and celebrate?" Vincent said.

"Alright, but before you start into celebrating, you need to pay your respects to Orin's memorial candle." Areina stated as she stood up.

"Memorial candle?" Vincent asked.

"I found out that every year on his and Mathen's birthday, Orin lights a brown candle to honor Marik. He said that since Marik would have been an earth wizard, the brown candle was a symbol of the earth and rocks." Areina said as Vincent stood.

She then heated the air around her and grabbed his hand. The two flew down and Vincent did as his sister said and had a moment of silence of his own for the fallen son of Dick Grayson. After he was done, he and Areina headed over to the festivities and everyone was having a good time.

"Should we try to get Artemis to celebrate?" Molly asked as she walked up to Areina and Orin, who were side by side once agian.

"I think she just needs some time, it can't be easy, especially for her." Areina answered her youngest cousin.

Molly knew her cousin was right, so she left the subject alone and went over to Andrew to hang out. Everyone in Watchtower, including Bruce, was enjoying the good time but they knew that something big was still on the horizon. Right here, right now: this was a good time, and nothing could ruin it.

* * *

What's to come next, you'll have to wait and see.


End file.
